Known methods and apparatuses for installing downlight fixtures into ceiling openings and the like traditionally require an assortment of tools and hardware, in addition to a certain amount of corresponding dexterity. These necessities are especially troublesome given that an installer performing such an installation is typically also preoccupied with holding the light fixture(s) to be installed and maintaining his or her balance on a height support, such as a ladder, lift, or chair, during the installation process. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a downlight fixture that can be installed easily with without tools or hardware. This is especially true now as many consumers are upgrading their downlight fixtures from a conventional light source fixture to an LED light source fixture.